Mysterious Love
by Professor Sage
Summary: Will Genis and Presea ever be a couple? They spend a day together.. What happens in the end? Oneshot Song fic onesided Gesea, a bit of sistery..brothery.. thingy..ness. T to be safe..


Sage: As usual.. the uh.. update oneshot..

Kaya: People. Sage has a secret account. Keep that in mind.

Kratos: pft.. **Professor Sage doesn't own Kay Hanley's Follow Me, or Tales of Symphonia.**

Sage: Dyu dyu.. sorry if this is a little off. Onesided Gesea, a bit of Sisterxbrother thing. **NOT LOVE THING! SISTER BROTHER!**

Kaya: Enjoy.

* * *

The wind gently caressed the professor's light cyan blue hair, which looked silvery white, as the light blue sky with white fluffy clouds here in there was above. Her faded light blue eyes danced with some sort of happiness. After all.. today, was a special day. Slightly smiling, she got up and brushed herself off, making sure nothing stuck to her behind. Taking a deep breath, she strolled back inside to wake up her brother. After all... it was already 9... 

The light beams shone through the small spaces in the curtains as Genis lay still asleep. Snoring slightly, he turned over and tumbled off his bed, this didn't wake the child, though. His sister, watching in amusement, glanced at the time, before kneeling down and shaking her brother slightly. He groaned and slapped her hand.

" Genis! Wake up, or your going to be late." Raine half yelled, then shook her head. " Honestly..".

" ... Mmph.." Genis mumbled, before sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Yawning and stretching, he glared at his sister.

" Good morning.. do you wish to keep her waiting still?" Raine asked, arching an eyebrow.

" ... What!" Genis cried, before getting up and dashing to the bathroom. Raine shook her head slightly again, then left his room.

_A bit later.. in Flanoir.._

A certain pink haired girl stared at the grey sky overhead as snow fell down. She held out her hand and watched as snow flakes melted in her gloved hands. Closing her eyes, she slightly bowed her head allowing some of her pink hair fall in front of her eyes. She heard footsteps, and turned around, seeing a bundled up Genis.

_Anywhere you wanna go,_

_Anything you need to know.._

_All the best n life.._

_I wanna get it for you.._

_Lately I just feel so fine,_

_I imagine,_

_That your mine,_

_In my world your gold..;_

_I only wanna protect you..._

" S..Sorry to.. k..keep y..you w..waiting P-Presea.." Genis stuttered, blushing.

" It's.. fine, Genis. I'm glad you're here." Presea smiled, her cheeks rosy from the cold, she sighed, a little cloud of mist blowing with it.

" S..So.. wh..what n..now?" Genis asked, silently cursing himself.

" Well.. we.. could go visit Altamira." Presea answered, shifting, then rubbing her cloaked arms.

" O..Okay!" Genis cried, smiling. Presea followed the Mage as they exited Flanoir, and boarded they're flying machines. Hovering over the pearly white ground, they took off as icy wind and snow blasted against their faces, ruffling their hair and clothes.

" Genis, do you remember the way Ozette used to look?" Presea asked, looking slightly to Genis. He nodded. " Regal and Sheena helped me and the villagers re-build it. People from Meltokio and Mizuho came as well, it's... beautiful..".

" Iselia's pretty nice too.." Genis said quietly, trying to make the fuzzy feeling go away, and before he knew it, they were landing at Altamira's gates.

_Whatever, I want;_

_I get.. I want;_

_A shooting star.._

_Whatever I need,_

_I have.._

_When I'm with you..._

" Hello! Welcome to Altamira! The relaxation resort! Are you staying for the night?" A lady asked cheerfully, smiling.

" I.. don't think so." Presea mumbled, smiling to be polite. She shuddered remember having to be the resort's mascot.

" Presea.. let's g..go to the b..beach!".

" Alright Genis, we'll go to the beach." Presea nodded, taking off her scarf and hat, fanning herself. She followed Genis once again along the new walk ways to the Lezorano Company – where Regal worked as the President, the guardsmen nodded at them and stepped aside. Genis shed his hat and mittens as well, and they stepped into the small elevator, soon walking out and greeted by Regal.

" Genis, Presea. I haven't seen you for a while.." Regal greeted, having also shed his hand cuffs.

" We've been fine.. So has the rest of the group." Genis answered.

" Lloyd and Colette are still on their journey, I assume?" Regal asked, Genis and Presea nodded, the ex-convict didn't ask about Kratos, and the little Mage had a feeling that he wasn't liked by Regal, either.

_Follow me inside, Outside.._

_Through the stratosphere_

_The moon shining for you;_

_It knows that I adore you,_

_Suddenly all the,_

_Sadness.. Will just_

_Slip away and you'll see _

_What I mean.. If you just_

_Follow me in my dreams.._

After changing, the two made their way back to the sandy beach. The water sparkled in the sunlight, and Presea found her breath being taken away.

" C'mon Presea!" Genis cried, tugging on her arm and they ran off more into the sand. Crouching down the two slowly started to form a small sand castle. Presea looked about, her indigo eyes searching for some sort of decoration. The waves washed up a dried up starfish. She got up and ran to it, picking it up. A small green turtle crawled slowly from underneath it happily, hiding in it's shell as the cool water rushed at her feet. Presea smiled slightly then went back to Genis. He had poked holes for windows and was now attempting to make the top a little more decorative. The pink haired girl sat down and put the star fish on the entrance; a gate...

_Before Sunset..._

Presea laughed as she splashed Genis, he spat out water, wiping his matted hair out of his eyes and shoved water at Presea. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun. Slightly shivering, she looked up at the sky.

" It's.. getting late Genis.." Presea stated, he nodded as they trudged out of the water. The two sat side by side watching the sky change from blue to shades of pink, purple, orange, red and yellow. The clouds slowly drifted overhead as the waves slowly crashed lightly onto the sand.

_I was searching; Everywhere,_

_Suddenly I saw you there.._

_And my love arrived;_

_Just in the nick of time.._

_Life floats on a movie screen..._

_You're the star of my scene.._

_We live on the edge of a knife.._

_Larger then life!_

" Genis.. thank you for taking me out.." Presea finally said, Genis turned to her, faintly blushing. After all, she looked really cute. _Really_ cute in her bathing suit, because.. blue looks nice with her pink.. Genis shook his head freeing from his ... weird lame thoughts.

" N..No problem!" Genis smiled, he really liked Presea.. **Really**.

" Genis..." Presea said after some time.

" Yeah..?" Genis answered slowly.

" We're just friends. Okay?" Presea stated, smiling before getting up. Genis felt like a dagger just slipped through his heart. He blinked.

" Genis?".

" S..sorry.. I should be going home now.." The small Mage said, half smiling before getting up and walking fast to the flying machine. Presea looked down and walked slowly back.

_Whatever I want; I get_

_No one can take your place_

_Whatever I need;_

_I have when I see your face.._

Raine turned the page of her book and looked up when she saw her brother burst through the door and into his room, shutting the door. Concerned, she got up and put her book down, strolling casually to his room and opening the door. Her brother was curled up in bed crying.

" Genis.. what's the matter?" Raine asked slowly, frowning and walking to his bed, sitting beside him.

" She doesn't like me!" Genis cried, sitting up and hugging his sister. Raine closed her eyes.

" Genis.. give her time, relationships.." Raine hesitated, doubting her own words, for her heart yearned for someone as well.. " need time..".

" Oh.. but.. she.. she's older then me anyways!" Genis cried.

" I.. don't know if that matters exactly, dear.." Raine smiled, laughing slightly.

" But.. then there's Regal!" Genis yelled.

" I don't think Presea fancy's Regal." Raine stated, her voice more firm.

_Follow me inside, Outside.._

_Through the stratosphere_

_The moon shining for you;_

_It knows that I adore you,_

_Suddenly all the,_

_Sadness.. Will just_

_Slip away and you'll see _

_What I mean.. If you_

_Follow me in my dreams...!_

" Okay.." Genis mumbled, sniffing. He sat up, and stared at his sister, tears rolling from his eyes.

" Genis, if she doesn't love you, then that's her missing out.. you're a talented child, and people do envy you for that.." Raine explained.

" ..."

" In the morning, I bet you'll feel much better..." Raine added, ruffling his hair and wiping the tears.

" Thanks sis.." Genis mumbled quietly, laying down, Raine got up and tucked him in. He waiting till she left before looking out the window, he'd overheard once, in the journey of Regeneration...

That Kratos had said, if Colette couldn't sleep, she should count the stars, adding that a human's life was far to short to do so. Maybe.. he could count the stars. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep...

_Follow me inside, Outside.._

_Through the stratosphere;_

_The moon shining for you.._

_It knows that I adore you.._

_Suddenly all the,_

_Sadness.. Will just_

_Slip away and you'll see _

_What I mean.. If you just_

_Follow me in my dreams..!_


End file.
